regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Seaborn NPCs
NPCs from Misscliks: Seaborn __TOC__ Ship Crew Ryan the Slave *6'3", 130 lbs, 26 years old, Human Male *Hotness = 15 *Was a Fletcher in his village. *Conscripted by his local lord in Drekis to fight. Was party of a crew that raided and pillaged near the Sleeping Dragon Isle. Ryan's ship was sunk, he was captured and the Akubans turned him into a slave. *Purchased from slave market by Dark Albert for 80 gold a few weeks later. *Freed after the escape of Brimstone on Embershore. Saffron *Former student of Sage Theydrin of Outlast *Age 18-19, Human Female. Low level Wizard. *Has magical staff that lights up at a command word: "Herenfal". There could be different word for turning it off. *Wants to know why Theydrin was killed or went missing. *Lawful Good Steve *Slave on the SS NASS. *Cousin is Martha the Sage in Cawksport. *Join a mercenary company. Went to Akuba, was captured, was sold into slavery. *Escaped while the party was bickering in Cawksport. *10 AC, 4 HP Embershore Mayor Donalda Trumpete *Mayor of Valuton, Embershore, in the Spice Islands. *Also known as Donabella. Brimstone, the Fire Incarnate *Trapped under the volcano Mount Valsuvius, Embershore, in the Spice Islands. Moe the Sheppard *Goat herder in Valuton. Kobolds stole his goats just after the magical storm hit Embershore. Brian the Fisherman *Fishman in Valuton. Help the party scout out the lava flow from Valusuvius. Also saw the mermaids before the destroyed the dock. Mayor Icy *Mayor of Zew Nealand. *Arranged for himself and the other survivors of Zew Nealand to move to Valuton. Kobold Shaman Gloppy *Gloppy was the Kobold leader on Embershore who united the tribes under Brimstone. Organised the attacks against Valuton and the kidnapping of Mayor Trumpete. Gloppy conducted ritual sacrifice on other Kobolds. Dogface *Kobold who the party captured after killing most of the others in the camp. Maribel gave him the name Dogface. *Dogface's wife was eaten by Brimstone while she was delivering sheep to him. *Leader of the Sloperstein tribe. *Thinks Shaman Gloppy is a bad leader. Mermaids Kaia *Matriarch of the mermaids nearby Gade Isle. *Wears a suit of armor that looks like it's made out of various crustacean shells that have been somehow knitted together. Long back hair. Moves with an air of authority. *Welds a harpoon-looking-spear. *Can speak common. *Lost their undersea castle briefly during the time they were teleported away to near Embershore Isle. Gade Isle Barthas the Wizard *Human Court Wizard of Pinespur *Trait: Cunning, Right Handed *Level 6 Dimensionalist Wizard. *Born and raised in Pinespur, aged 33, Borg 1476 *6'7", 202 lbs *Teleported the island of Embershore near Gade Isle in order to enact a plan to take control of Brimstone. *The baron is an empty suit, the sheriff doesn't care what happens as long as there is peace, the ranger is young, depressed, and has no mind for politics, and the high cleric is young and paranoid. Arc Barthas is the only person on the council to have a stronge active hand in governing. Mother Jenna's plans are wild and outlandish, far too much so for Baron Grayson or Sheriff Saxton to ever back her. She is very suspicious of Arc Barthas's motivations and desires. *'Level 1 Spells:' Armor, Detect Magic, Magic Missile; Level 2 Spells: Invisibility, Web, Displace Self; Level 3 Spells: Hold Person, Lighting Bolt, Blink. *Apprentices: **Zaramaar the Transmuter (age 26, level 4, Intellectual) **Drestin the Illusionist (age 34, level 1, Fearless) **Rathburg the Transmuter (age 44, level 2, Perfectionist) The Spears of Westin *Members: Zelandil, Rolnat & Guldria *Adventurers from Westin. *Took up the bounty to hunt down the Wyvern with Maribel's Marauders. *Wyvern killed all 3 members. Leech Island Captain Tigh *Captain of the Scrag *Former Pirate Captain *Was going to deliver news about Barthas's treachery to the Baron of Pinespur before his ship was teleported to Leech Island. *Barthas was asking about if a wish spell could switch bodies between people. *Owned a spoon that created food when it touched a bowl. Rufus *Gnome Prisoner of the Lizardfolk, Class: Thief *Saved by Maribel on Leech Island. Was named Whateveryouwant for a while. *15 HP, Malcolm *Sailor on the Scrag *Worked under Captain Tigh *Uses a Belaying Pin *Wants to be a Chef *1 HP, Category:Show NPCs